Dojo Wars AKA Makeout Paradise
by Neko Of Darkness
Summary: The writer has teamed up with a fellow fanfic lover and has taken there favaorite character and thrown them into a fanfic. Demi and Neko drag Duo from Gundam wing and Vegeta drom Dragon ball z into there twisted anime minds. to create one hillarious fanfi
1. And so it begins

Dojo Wars  
  
A.K.A.  
Make out Paradise  
  
By  
Neko and Demi  
A.K.A.  
Demi and Neko  
  
(Neko is 17 and Demi is 16, Duo is 17, Vegeta is.never mind) (With special guest appearances by love-sick Yusumi, molested Duo, Drunk Vegeta, a dead mizzy, thanks to the good people at Spandex Co. and special thanks from Neko to YU-GI-OH for. you'll see *wink*)  
  
Caution: May contain graphic fan girl situations, written at 2:00 in the morning. I.E. We are sad and horny.....  
  
Beware: This story has no real plot, it may seem like it does but no it does not, it is just a way to express our sicko fantasies, especially Demi. And we give our most sincere apologies to the abused Neko she will be given one free jet plane. See end.  
  
Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
One day at Neko's b-day party after Crushing Mizzy, who is now dead, Demi realized (because of lack of internet) how the dragon ball z guys shoot power blasts out of their hands. Neko on the other hand simply did not give a damn and in conclusion decided dragon ball power blasts were cool. Driven by her boredom and lack of Internet Demi flew to Ohio where the Z-fighters secretly learned their martial arts. Now every DBZ fan knows that all the best martial artists learn their skills in Ohio.  
  
Unlike Demi, Neko did not give a damn and simply followed Demi to Ohio just to see the multiple spandex clad martial artists. And we all can say is she DEFINITELY had a good time... So packing some sun flower seeds and grabbing Neko by the Arm they flew past the Worlds Biggest Spandex Factory, and into the secret Dojo behind it. (Because well. its all in the location of course:) Upon seeing where the secret Dojo was located Neko instantly gave a damn and shaking loose her arm ran into the spandex factory only to discover that ALL THE MEN WHO WORK IN THE FACTORY WORE SPANDEX. And well you know what happened then after the bucket loads of drooling came the inevitable "Frying of the circuits' causing Neko to go into a fetal position on the floor unconscious of course..  
  
Demi however was training in the Dojo learning vital skills such as the Final Flash from Vegeta after some "Persuading" and how not to get a wedgie from your Spandex. After her training Demi flew into the Spandex company to pick up Neko, clutching a two-for-one coupon for spandex tights, and Vegeta's phone number. Only to find Neko past out on the floor. Neko twitched as Demi poked her on the leg, apparently Neko was to immersed in the dream only know as "Gundam wing slaves" a dream that Neko seemed not to want to leave. Borrowing a bucket of water from the Spandex Employees, Demi poured it over Neko's head freeing her from her sick fantasies. Neko's jumped up in a frenzy clawing at anything around her in blind rage, and soaking everything around her. Wringing out her skirt after jumping away from Neko, Demi looked at the pathetic, wet, and of course pissed off cat, and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. This did not help Neko's mood however.  
Neko glared at Demi as millions of evil, and terrible ways to get back at Demi flashed through her head, grinning wickedly Neko advanced a maniacal glint in her eyes, Neko's tail whipped side to side slicing apart anything it touched. Demi backed away slowly as Neko stepped forward, neko crouched, ready to pounce at Demi when all of the sudden she caught sight of Duo!!! Neko, Letting out a meow, flew at Duo and within the next few minutes of dust in the air and sounds of cursing, the dust cleared and.... What a sight it was!! Neko sitting on a very much shocked Duo her hand playing with his braid, she had on a big smug smirk and letting out a satisfied sigh she glanced over at a very much alone Demi who was gripping the crumbled phone number in her hand.  
  
Suddenly grinning, Demi laughed at Duo mockingly. "Ya know Duo...that's a good way to break your back carrying Neko around and all hehe." Duo grabbed onto the outrage Neko before she shredded Demi and simply raised his eyebrows saying " I happen to like carrying Neko around.. I don't see anyone carrying you. To heavy to be lifted?" and with that Neko stopped twisting and went into a fit of hysterics, Demi unable to think of a better comeback walked away glaring at the floor. When she looked up she saw a fox faced little ghost looking at her. Jumping back she suddenly breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was only Yusumi." Many apologies princess you looked so sombre. Did that nasty little cat and her pilots mock you again?" Demi smiled at least she had YUSUMI to cheer her up. 


	2. Enter The Dojo

Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Meanwhile Neko had "persuaded" Duo to wear spandex shorts...only. Becoming bored Neko grabbed Duo's arm and went to the secret Dojo to do some "DBZ man-hunting" Duo was not happy about the idea of Neko going after another guy but decided to play along in hopes of an after "reward". Back with Yusumi, Demi realized in shock that Neko would probably be bored with Duo by now and asked Yusumi a favour until she had safely removed Vegeta from the Dojo.  
  
As Neko and Duo walked into the Dojo they where greeted by of the Bishonen in the world DANTE!! Or so it seemed. Demi winked playfully at the "Dante" and went off in hopes of finding Vegeta before Neko figured it out. Upon seeing Dante Neko froze her eyes wide and her mouth open because Dante was also in SPANDEX. Duo was sensing a trend going on but shook it off, He had more important things to figure out like how to get Neko's attention back and get Dante out of the picture. Duo Stepped in front of Neko interfering in Neko's line of sight, which was... Dante, she shook herself out of the minor coma and looked about hoping to spot the "DBZ man" but to know avail. Duo glared at Dante " Leave Neko alone" he hissed to low for the preoccupied Neko to hear.  
Demi could barely keep from bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight of a stunned Neko, an enraged Duo and of course her little fox child transformed into the big Bishonen Dante. Yes she was quite pleased with Dante; the Nine-tails really did have many a great power especially in the art of transformation. With all his power Yusumi had changed himself into flesh and blood, which was a true skill for a ghost even, if he was before a nine-tails. Osiris had given Yusumi his powers back and even his body back on occasions to help him guard Demi. Smiling with pride at her guardian and best friend, Demi remembered her mission and entered the Dojo secretly. Duo had worked himself into a rant and Neko kept twitching. Finally Duo couldn't stand it anymore and launched himself at Dante, his fist impacted Dante's face with a thud and the two began to fight.  
  
Neko shook her head and let out a sigh, she decided to let the two handsome Bishonen fight themselves out. So she turned and on all fours bounded out following her special power of tracking. In a few minuets she stopped and stood still and listened. Neko heard the faint sound of a shower and Vegeta singing, grinning wickedly she followed the sound, with a bright image of Vegeta showering... All to late Neko heard the Faint Scream "Big Bang Attack!!" Neko was barely able to cover her face as the blue wave of smouldering energy hit her. Floating down the hallway laughing Demi managed to peel what was left of Neko off the wall. Luckily she was still alive but Demi covered her nose at the smell of burning cat hair. "Excellent touch 'Sumi she said to the exhausted but very upbeat ghost emerging from the showers." He blushed which was hard considering..."T-Thank you Princess. It was nothing at all really." Neko moaned.  
  
Meanwhile Duo had awoken from his unconsciousness wondering how the hell had that white haired freak beat him up, and why hadn't he been able to hurt him because he knew his hand went right through the guy. He got up just in time to hear a female voice screaming " Big Bang Attack" and then Neko voice screaming then a loud thud. He got up worried about Neko he ran towards the sizzling sound.  
  
In the burnt hallway Demi was still laughing with Yusumi at "Neko the human piece of toast." Neko coughed at that and the forced of the cough peeled her off the wall she landed with a dull thud, crawling over to Demi she shook herself using her regenerative powers to heal herself, shedding bits of fried hair and burnt skin on Demi. Neko leaned over as Demi looked disgusted and bit Demi hard then she fell to her back and kicked up with all the strength she had at the moment into Demi's stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her and crashed into the wall. Neko stood and let out a vengeful laugh but upon seeing the look on Yusumi's face she ran very very fast...  
  
Unknowingly to everyone Neko was running in the right direction and in a few minutes she would stumble upon a drunken Vegeta. Duo wandered the halls till he found a burnt patch of wall with a Neko shaped white spot on it and that's when he started to get pissed off. Unfortunately at that very moment Duo's entire body was engulfed in flames. Yusumi had transformed into his Demon form and was very pissed, flying towards Neko at top speed. "DON'T BOTHER RUNNING CAT YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD FIVE TIMES OVER." Neko looked back in horror at the blood red and black mass gaining on her, but at that point she collided with a very tipsy Vegeta. 


	3. Begin plan RPAV

\ Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Neko yelped, but quickly recovered from the shock she gave Vegeta a mind-blowing kiss and then used him as a shield against the enraged demon Yusumi. And at that very moment Yusumi let out a blast of fire that engulfed Vegeta head on, and when the smoke cleared Vegeta and Neko were gone. Neko at the last moment for fear that Vegeta would die before she got her way with the plan known only as "RPAV" Revenge Plan Alpha-Vegeta.  
  
She transported them both into one of the other passages, with her one time use transporter crystal. Demon Yusumi Roared in blind Ferocity at his failure causing the entire Dojo to quake, unable to maintain the all- powerful Demon form he slowly transformed back into Ghost Yusumi. Demi, awakened by the terrible low roar and quaking managed to recover from Neko's high kick and found her friend sobbing in the hallways near what was left of the scorched hallway. " She escaped didn't she?" Yusumi couldn't bring himself to look at Demi, but she managed to give him a big hug anyway. " Don't worry about it I could never be disappointed at you:)" Yusumi blushed a red consuming his entire self. "You are so wonderful princess..." Demi blushed too. " L-lets go find Vegeta now k?.  
  
Meanwhile in a restricted passageway Neko stared at a drunk Vegeta, and didn't like the way he was looking back at her, standing up she surveyed the area and thought about Demi's crush on Vegeta and Yusumi's carefully hidden crush on Demi, Neko was sensitive to emotions her being a cat and all and knew that Yusumi really liked Demi even though Demi had no clue whatsoever. Neko decided that deep down Demi had a crush on Yusumi too, even though she won't admit it. All the thinking of love, feelings and mushy stuff, made Neko hungry.... Not to mention think of Duo, she wondered where he was and if he was ok.  
Shaking off her thoughts she turned to find Vegeta with a new bottle of alcohol, she didn't know where that was from but decided it was best not to ask... And he was standing uncomfortably close to her but that didn't bother Neko so much as the look in his eyes, Neko backed away a nervous feeling in her gut, Vegeta mimicked her moves when she stepped back he stepped forward till Neko's back was pressed against the wall, Vegeta came closer and Neko let out an eep! And ran down the hall in hopes of escaping Vegeta, for it seemed the game was reversed Vegeta was now the stalking cat and her the running mouse...  
  
Across the building Demi wandered checking every room in hopes of finding the Saiya-jin. Too no avail however she threw herself into the nearest seat and started sobbing. Demi had never really acquired a good sense of tracking people, while Neko on the other hand with her catlike senses had mastered it to an art. Looking around for Yusumi to cheer her up she suddenly realized she hadn't paid very much attention to him lately, and this made her feel even worse. 


	4. Deciet, mistakes, and misgivings?

Neko: Oh man sorry about this chapter I've was forced to write the sappy scene by Demi. Demi: SHUT UP! Anyways I like it and Neko gets her little scene later on. Neko: Yeah! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Finally Neko had lost Vegeta and soon after stopped and saw Demi sobbing, her lips twitched and she decided it play a little game one that she had learned very recently from an old man sitting under a tree just outside the spandex factory, She stepped forward and became Yusumi in his ghost form "Princess? Are you ok" the Neko disguised as Yusumi said, "I really love you princess, allot." Demi looked at Yusumi he seemed different somehow. "What?" Neko/Yusumi transformed once more into Vegeta. " I can make myself anything you want, princess ANYTHING." Demi backed away, something was very wrong with Yusumi he didn't like her THIS way. "Is there something the matter Princess? I thought this would please you? Are mad at the cat-girl?" Yusumi/Neko said and with that change into Neko "This cat-girl? I can use her powers of tracking to find her when I am in this form... Would that please you?" When Demi did not respond Neko/yusumi changed back into the fox-ghost and looked dejected " Princess?" and with that he turned and started to float sadly away. "N-no Yusumi I-I love you too." She started to cry a little. " You are my best friend b-but.I don't know if I should be...." Neko grinned evilly in her head Demi still was unsure about what see was feeling right now unfortunately, but the real Yusumi was just around the hallway. He stared at his hands uncomfortably, he knew that this was dishonest, and if she found out, she might never trust him again but.  
  
Somewhere Duo lay twitching in the burnt hallway and Vegeta was wandering aimlessly about getting drunker by the moment.  
  
The Neko/Yusumi shifted uncomfortably her strength was running a little low and she feared she would turn back any moment besides Neko could smell someone coming from the hall, in her Yusumi ghost from she puffed out a concealing smoke just as she changed back to normal and ran down the hallway at top speed, thinking better of just plain running away she turned a corner and hid herself in a vent shaft and crawled back to stare at Demi from above the ceiling Neko was careful not to make any noise in case someone heard it through the vents. "NO wait!" Demi looked at the floor sadly she had finally lost her best friend in the world over a stupid cat girl and a cheap saiya-jin- "Hello Demi" She turned around and found herself starring into two onyx eyes. "H- Hey." She said blushing really red. "If your having an emotional moment, I'm leaving I hope you know." Yusumi had learnt well of Vegeta's badass attitude, he still didn't know why Demi enjoyed it so much though. Demi as bad as she felt couldn't help but be amused. "No I'm ok I've been looking for you, she said stepping closer. Yusumi tried to control his blushing and keep his cool. "Yeah, I know..." He said bending forward. Demi's eyes widened as Yusumi/vegeta's lips pressed into hers, Demi let out a small gasp and that was all the advantage Yusumi/vegeta needed and he deepened the kiss. Yusumi was in heaven, stars exploded in front of his eyes and his vision blurred. Demi's head spun, never in her wildest dreams. Well maybe. Had she thought Vegeta would be kissing her? The soft feel of Demi's lips pressed against his sent shivers through Yusumi's body. Demi was lost in the feeling until Yusumi/vegeta pulled back they were both panting when the kiss was finished. Yusumi stared down at Demi his vision coming into focus she glanced up at him and blushed. Demi's lips tingled and she was out of breath, she could hear Vegeta panting ever so softly she glanced up to see him and her eyes met his dazed expression and she blushed casting her eyes away down.  
  
Neko couldn't control her hysterics she knew this wasn't Vegeta because he was sober and she could just feel it was Yusumi. Neko hated the fact that he tricked her before when she was way to entranced in Dante's Spandexi-ness to realize it was Yusumi not Dante. "You horny little fox I'll get you soon! "She whispered to herself. Neko crawled silently from the vent her power was back and she decided it was time for a little revenge and with that transformed into Yusumi into a humanoid Demon stepping from behind the door Neko/yusumi yelled "Get away from her!" in Neko's mind she smirked she knew Yusumi/vegeta had no choice but to play as Vegeta for fear of changing back and explaining. Neko/yusumi grabbed Demi's arm and pulled her back then Neko/Yusumi stepped for toe to toe with Yusumi/vegeta and.... Kissed him full on the mouth Neko/yusumi pulled back "You told me I was the only one, now lets find a bed and prove it to me again" and with that Neko/yusumi ran down the hall and into the vent again, she was back in her Neko form controlling her giggles she settled down to watch how Demi and Yusumi/vegeta would react. "Oh my God" Demi was stunned this was allot of information to take in 5 minutes. Yusumi loved her, Vegeta liked her but then Yusumi loved Vegeta and Vegeta wants Yusumi. Not knowing what to say or do or in any way accept the situation she flew down the hall crying. 


	5. Oh Oh for Neko

Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Neko: Yea another story at 2;00 clock in the morning  
  
"You..." Neko suddenly stopped her hysterics and gave a sharp "Eep" Yusumi/Vegeta was pointing right at her though the screen in the air vents above him with a ball of energy building in his hand "I don't know how you escaped before, figured it out now but..." The energy grew. "You are beyond death so don't even run..."  
  
Neko let out a piercing shriek and scrambled through the vents she could hear the ear bursting sounds of explosions each one just missing her just behind her she could feel the heat of the impact roll over her, she turned a sharp corner banging her shoulder hard and her right arm went numb, a few seconds later Neko eeped as the ground disappeared and she fell down a vertical vent, after a few seconds more Neko stopped screaming and laughed it was kind of fun it was more like a slide. Neko fell for a few minuets till she flew out a vent arms and legs flailing. Neko closed her eyes expecting a hard landing but instead of the shock of landing on her ass she was caught with strong arms opening her eyes a crack she saw it was Vegeta, her eyes widened but before she could scream Vegeta was kissing her, chaotic thoughts raced through the petrified cat's head most of them had the words involved long stings of "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOMYGOD" and the very popular "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT".  
  
When Vegeta pulled back he had on a smug smirk, Neko struggled in his arms but to no avail she twisted, turned and tried to bite, nothing seemed to be working... There was only one thing left to do, she had to out her new found ability and with that she transformed into DEMI!! Vegeta hiccupped in surprise and dropped her. Just before Neko/demi hit the floor Neko changed back and landed on all fours because well "Cats Always Land On Their Feet" she took off running down another corridor, drawing ever closer to a burnt smell....  
  
Drawing closer she saw a burnt mass on the floor. Recognizing Duo she rushed to help him, but instead met a huge power wave first, this time Neko was ready though; dogging the blue wave in mid air as she changed direction and ran. Yusumi had finally found Neko again and rushed towards her, accidentally tripping over Duo in the process. Struggling to get off of Duo he, looked up into the shocked face of Demi. Yusumi gasped "Oh GOD! NO DEMI I WASN'T" Demi was horrified "GET away from me all of you!!!" she managed to scream as she rushed down a different hallway.  
  
Neko let out a bark of laughter "Seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble... Oh yeah and I owe you one for singeing my tail" and with that Neko punched Yusumi causing him to fly back off of Duo and into a large Demi shaped hole in the wall. Neko struggled to pick up Duo, she wasn't having much luck so she took out her one time use transporter crystal and used it again... She was not quite sure if it would work seeing as how she already used it and it was a one time use only, but it did and she brought Duo to "The Intensive Burn Care Ward For people Who Get Burnt By Extreme Power Blasts" and then flashed back to the burnt corridor she looked around, then decided to run after Demi. Neko knew that in no time at all she would find Demi again and she silently thanked her tracking skills.  
  
Neko was getting a bit bored with everything so she decided it was time to take it to the next level, she grinned chaotically evil at that thought. 


	6. Beware the Drunken Sayin

Neko: Sorry this is such a short chappie, * shrug* Just read it. Demi: Ooh yea before we go on I might as well tell you the Disclaimer AGAIN * rolls eyes* Disclaimer: WE at DN Chronicles do not own Duo from Gundam Wing or Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z but we do own Neko, Demi and Yusumi because they are our own little characters.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta roamed the corridors getting hornier and drunker by the second he had lost it enough the he was now singing " OH Where, Oh Where has my Ne-ee-ko gone Oh Where, Oh Where, Could she beeeEEEEeee, with her tight little..." he trailed off and took a swig of his alcohol, his Neko song was sung to the tune of My little dog gone.  
  
Yusumi shook his head a few times trying to clear his head he wasn't as strong as Vegeta in his transformed state because it was in reality what one might call an illusion like a doll of Vegeta. Still Yusumi dragged himself forward determined to find Demi at any cost. Yusumi thought about her as he ran. He remembered the strong sensation within him when he had kissed her, he knew then at that point that he would do anything to be with her even impersonate someone for the rest of his life.  
Neko rounded the corner at full speed she straightened to her full length and leaped up the stairs, she ran with wild abandon, she was tracking Demi and at her current speed she would reach Demi in no time at all. The cat-girl let out a laugh and leaped into the air doing a forward summersault in mid-air only to land back on her feet never once braking stride. She was having the time of her life, chasing Demi, Glomping the "Oh So Glompable Duo", staring at the spandex clad Bishonen, pissing off Yusumi in "All his forms" then running away, and last but not least seeing Vegeta in all his drunken glory.  
  
Neko stopped, sliding a feet forward till she hit a door, she jumped to her feet and sniffed the air she had lost Demi's scent, she cocked her head and listened, she didn't hear a thing no footsteps, no doors opening or closing, no hum of a computer absolutely nothing. Neko shivered despite herself the hall was quiet, deathly quiet. Neko sniffed again, cautiously, she shook her head and sneezed, something didn't smell right, and she shivered again. The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end and the cat- girl bared her teeth letting out a slow hiss, she had curled her tail between her legs and was glancing down the multiple hallways. 


End file.
